deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyogre vs. Slattern
Description Sailor's worst nightmare, sea monsters! But what makes these two SO bad? They can cause total human annihilation! Who will be the top of the most of the world's most mystrious kingdom, the ocean?! Slattern, the Category 5 Monster or Kyogre, The Sea Basin Pokemon?! Find out, as we analyze their skills to see who will win in this clash of monsters!! Interlude Wiz: All seven seas tell a tale of a giant sea monster! One that wrecks ships, and can do many great things! Boomstick: Is it GODZILLA?! Wiz: Uh, no. We already did him... Boom: Oh right! You mean Slattern, the Category 5 Kaiju. Wiz: And Kyogre, the Sea Basin Pokemon! Boom: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Special Rules *In this fight, we will be using both opponents maximum potental, thus allowing for a better fight. *The Pokedex states Kyogre is 14 feet, but in real measurements, Kyogre is around the same height (length) as three cruse giant carribian ships (slightly bigger) *Slattern will maintain lightning power from the Pacific Rim video game. Slattern Wiz: Slattern is the final kaiju that the Jeager faces in the cheesy awesome Power Rangers movie, Pacific Rim! Boom: Slattern... why does the name sound fimilliar? Wiz: The name deffinition? Let's look it up! *types in Slattern* Boom: XD Dirty woman?! XD *scrolls down* BIG B****?! XD Wiz: ...While Boomstick looks up that, let me continue. Slattern is a powerhouse kaiju who stops at nothing to kill his opponents! Slattern can generate megazolts inside of his body and strike with his head, tail, or even shoot it as a beam! Boom: Slattern can also poison his foes using his own body! He can also survive a NUKE TO THE FACE! Wiz: Yes, but yet, he cannot survive a quick, striking stab/perce to the chest. Boom: Well that's stupid, it's like "Hey, I can survive a nuke to the face!" and the all the sudden "PENCIL STAB!" and he's a gonner? That defines logic... Wiz: Actually, no it doesn't. With Slattern, he has a special armor that allows him to survive blasts like that, so anything that's a bomb or gun like projectile, it won't work on Slattern. (cue music:) Wiz: Slattern is a POWERHOUSE, in the media, it's only goal is to kill everything, at the height of 600 feet! Being as tall as this building here: Boom: WOW! AS BIG AS ME EX'S CLOSET!! But not only that he's pretty Godzilla size, but also, Slattern can POISON his foes! With ANY PART OF HIS BODY! Wiz: He has a lot of feats sure, but Slattern is also very slow, takes time to land a powerful strike... Boom: WHICH IS ALL OF THEM! Wiz: And also, Slattern is shown to get tired easier if in constant strain of a fight. Also, Slattern needs their opponent up close to do any major harm, but in his favor, his tail and his electric beam are wide range, but everything else is all close up combat. Boom: Slattern looks like he's ready to rumble! Kyogre Wiz: Kyogre, the Seas Basin Pokemon was the founder of the seas and nearly destroyed the world with it. He even fought Groudon years and years ago, but were seperated by Rayquaza. Boom: AND then feel asleep for thousands of years, I mean, come on, no cramps after all that? Wiz: According to the Pokedex, Kyogre is a water type pokemon who is 14.06 feet tall, and 776 pounds, which is completely false! The Pokedex time and time again have been proven false many times, this also being quite an error. Kyogre is shown to be as big as 3 carribian cruse ships! Boom: WHich reminds me, I got us THREE TICKETS FOR A CRUSE WIZ!! *yay music* Wiz: Uh...thanks? Boom: Don't mention it! After all, I used your credit card! Wiz: WHAT?! Boom: Arn't your didgets 1,2,2,9,1,4...? Wiz: BOOMSTICK!!! Boom: You need a vacation! Wiz: Kyogre is a powerhouse, combining with amazing special feats, special deffense and special attack! Kyogre is powerful, causing giant whirlpools, earthquakes, and rainpoor which increase his power. Boom: ALso, Kyogre has many amazing attacks! For example: Water Spout, which creates a gigantic waterspout which power is based on Kyogre's condtions. and also, he has Anchient Power, which he throws rocks at his foe, beware of the rock spitting! Wiz: Kyogre also has many other amazing attacks such as Muddy Water, which...makes water dirty? And then there's Hydro Pump, a powerful blast of water that comes in at about 12,000 psi. Boom: But not only that, he has a frick'n SUPER LAZER!! Hyper Beam! Wiz: Yes, Kyogre does have Hyper Beam, but after use, he must recharge after using this attack. But to cover this, Kyogre has Calm Mind, which allows for Kyogre to raise all special stats as much as he wants. Kyogre also has Aqua Ring, which heals him to perfect condition, Kyogre also has Rest, which allows him to go to sleep but regain health. But even then, Kyogre can still attack using Sleep Talk. It also has attacks such as Iron Head, Icy Wind, Shock Wave, Snore, and Uproar! Boom: Kyogre also has Ice Beam, which has a 10% chance in frezzing it's opponent, plus Thunder, which is a giant lightning bolt from the sky! And then Kyogre also has Sheer Cold, whitch can inst-a kill ANYTHING, but it only has a 30% chance in doing anything, so it's pretty risky. Wiz: Kyogre also has an extreamly powerful attack caled Orgin Pulse, which allows Kyogre to sheed beams of light that are so large, they attack two opponents at once. But then it all comes down to his most powerful trademark, Primal Kyogre! Boom: Why does that remind me so much of the Sapphi... nevermind. Wiz: Primal Kyogre allows for all of regular Kyogre's stats to go up chaoticlly up 100, making his total 770 instead of 670. A 100% increase. Also, this increases his size 3X his original PLUS harsh weather that increases his already amazing water attacks by 2. Despite all of these feats, Kyogre is weak to anything Electric or Grass related (type), but can cover up for these weakneses with his own attacks. Boom: With that, Kyogre is one tough whale to set free. FIGHT In San Fransico, Slattern emerges from the sea in a mighty way, roaring and destroying everything possible, until, he heard a mighty roar coming from the ocean! It was Kyogre! Slattern saw Kyogre and saw it wasn't a robot nor a kaiju, Slattern then went over to Kyogre and roared. FIGHT!!! Slattern goes after Kyogre, but then, Slattern looks up and sees it starts to rain! Kyogre then creates tornadoes in anger, Kyogre then tackles Slattern into many buildings!! Upset, Slatern attacks with his tail! Kyogre sees the attack coming, and dodges it. Kyogre then uses his fins to create a gigantic tsunami, Slattern sees this and takes the wave head on! The tsunami destroys San Fransisco in great floods, then, Slattern uses this to swim up to Kyogre and attack! Punching it to ablivion! Kyogre then charges up Shock Wave, which sucessfully hits and paralyses Slattern! Slattern tried to move, but couldn't! Kyogre then jumps from the water and bites Slattern! Slattern then uses his body to toxicate Kyogre, which works. Kyogre is now poisoned! Realising this, Kyogre stresses and then uses Calm Mind to relax and raise it's attacks. Slattern then distracts this movement with a electric tail slap, knocking Kyogre out! Kyogre then used Rest! Slattern praises his sucessful hit, but then gets hit by a gigantic thunderbolt from Kyogre (from using Snore)! which knocks it out. Kyogre struggles the poison, but then rest let's Kyogre awaken and now he isn't poisoned. Kyogre then swims back up to see a awakning Slattern. Kyogre then uses Muddy Water to distract Slattern! Kyogre goes down deep into the ocean, Slattern then tries to go in after him, but then sees a light blue light go in after it, and it tackled it extreamly hard!! Then, out of the water, was Primal Kyogre! Slattern then charges up it's electric blast to kill off Kyogre, but then Kyogre charges up Hyper Beam, and then, a sudden clash of beams come and explode!! .... ... .. .. . Slattern gets back up from the blast and sees Kyogre resting, Slattern then tries to tackle Kyogre, but Kyogre used Ice Beam! Because of this, SLattern's feat were frozen! Primal Kyogre then uses Sheer Cold, which hits!! Frozen entirly, Slattern can't attack! And then, Primal Kyogre makes one last assault, Orgin Pulse! Kyogre fires the attack, and Slattern is then impailed by beams of blue light!! After a few seconds, the ice collapses, as his body gets ripped apart with it. Primal Kyogre then calls out it's victory roar! and then... ???:I'm Popeye the Sailor Man,I'm Popeye the Sailor Man.I'm strong to the finich Cause I eats me spinach. I'm Popeye the Sailor Man. Popeye: WOAH!! *sees distruction upon San Fransisco* Well, I guess beast of nature com'n for a go'old 1,2, eh? *laughs* Popeye: They say the fi'h are the bitt'n, But inst'ed they fig'tn, I'm Popeye the Sailor Man. *laughs* *Kyogre makes the toot toot sound* K.O!! Resuts Boom: Weirdest cameo EVER... This fight was suprisingly close, and yes, Slattern was bigger, but in the end, Primal Kyogre was too much for Slattern to deal with in terms of special attack. Also, Kyogre is faster and more flexable than Slattern. Another major factor is that Kyogre as a whole has better stamina. Slattern can survive a nuclear bomb, but it couldn't survive a peirce to the chest, simmular to his fate here. It appears as if Kyogre H2Owned Slattern. THE WINNER IS KYOGRE! Who would you be rooting for? Kyogre Slattern Category:Windindi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015